Kiss it better
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: It's 5 years after the war and Harry goes to check on Remus after one of his full moons. Fluffy-ness inssues. rated M just in case!


**This is my first Fan Fic! I would love it if no one was mean, I would love advice however. So please be nice and this particular story ends right before the good stuff. If for some reason I manage to get comments then I will reward them with 'the good stuff'!**

**Edit:**

**I posted this for fun, I never expected to get comments, but low and behold I did! I was so excited I went back and read over it and decided it wasn't good enough. It felt rushed and not descriptive enough. So for all of you I went back and added some stuff, it's not a big difference but I feel it improves the overall story.**

**Oh right, and I don't own any of the characters… if I did I would be very wealthy and my name would start with a J not a G!**

**Kiss it Better**

The war had been over for five years now, and for those five years, at least once a week Harry would visit Remus and Teddy. He loved them more then he let on, they were his two favorite people left in the whole world. Harry enjoyed spoiling Teddy rotten (as any good godfather should). Remus and Harry had a game where they would pretend the gift he had just bought Teddy wasn't expensive. Harry felt comfortable and happy around the two boys; he didn't feel that way with anyone else, no one else made him feel whole and happy. True the war had been over a long time now, but something like that didn't just go away when you were as involved as Harry was. He had lost so many friends and loved ones in the war. Most had moved on quickly, starting families of their own and so on… but not Harry. The first few years, he felt like he would never get to the chance to be happy, and Remus had taken care of him. Remus had shown Harry that love and happiness was still possible for him even when Hermione and Ron had given up long before. He finally felt healed. He could move on and be somebody again.

Today was one of Harry's weekly visits; it was also the day after Remus' cycle. Harry always tried to visit around then knowing it was the worst time for him. Harry walked across the small unassuming street and knocked on the door, he heard a weak voice, "its open Harry." He smiled weakly, he loved that Remus already knew it would be him. He turned the door knob and stepped into the warm inviting house.

He looked around briefly, already knowing Remus would be on the couch with a book and a cup of tea. He went to the couch and sat close to Remus.

"Hey Remy, how are you feeling today?"

Remus smiled weakly at Harry, "Never been better, now that you're here." Harry tried to hold back a blush. He loved when Remus said things like that to him. He sometimes wished that it meant more… that he said it because he loved Harry as more than just a friend, just as Harry loved him as more than a friend.

"So… Teddy is still at Grandma's right?" Teddy always stayed with Nymphadora Tonk's during the full moon and stayed till Remus was well enough to take care of him again.

"Yes till tomorrow evening." Harry nodded with a slight smile.

"You're hurtin' bad Remy?"

Remus smiled at Harry. "Only the usual amount, my back is in a constant state of distress no matter what time of the month it is."

Harry nodded… "I could help maybe. You want me to give it a try?"

"I've tried every spell and potion; they just don't make stuff strong enough for werewolves." Harry gave Remus a smirk.

"I was thinking a good ol' fashion muggle massage might do the trick." Remus gave Harry a big smile.

"It's worth a try. Nothing else seems to work." Remus stood stiffly from the couch and led Harry up to his room; he pulled off his T-shirt, revealing his well toned tan body. Harry looked away until he lay on the bed. Harry crawled on the bed and straddled his legs. Remus tensed at the position but immediately relaxed as Harry began using his hands on Remus' shoulders. Remus relaxed to the point of almost moaning. Harry had not let that little detail slip past. He smiled to himself at the little triumph. Harry went back to the task at hand and worked at Remus' back until he was sure he had worked all the knots out. He ran his fingertips over Remus' back one more time wanting this new closeness to last.

He finally smirked and leaned over Remus till his mouth was next to his ear. His warm breath slid over Remus as he spoke. "How do you feel now?"

Remus made a content noise deep in his throat. "Let me up so I can test it out." Harry moved off Remus. The wolf got up and stretched his back, it popped as he twisted around. When he was finished stretching he turned around with a big smile, "I feel great! I haven't felt like this since… well I was turned."

"So no more sore back right?" Harry had an overly confident grin on his face.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you, it's still sore, but that just comes with the territory." Harry raised one eyebrow at that.

Harry looked at the shinning wooden floor. He slowly looked back up at Remus' sparkling honey colored eyes. "Well there is something else I could try." Harry had come across a spell long ago that might work. "It's a special spell, rare old magic." Remus raised one eyebrow in question before shrugging.

"It's worth a try, I hadn't thought about getting a massage, so I'll try anything you can think of at this point."

He lay back on the bed and relaxed. Harry got in the same position over Remus (Remus didn't flinch this time). Harry took a deep breath. He didn't want to think what Remus' reaction would be if he didn't approve of this spells process. Harry took another breath and bent his head down to Remus' shoulder. He slowly grazed his lips lightly against Remus' smooth shoulder blade.

"Wha….what are you doing?" Remus made like he wanted to get up and see for himself. Harry pushed him back down gently trying to pull all his famous Gryffindor courage to him.

"Shh Remy, let me make you feel better okay?" Remus made a noncommittal noise but relaxed again. Harry exhaled, warm breath spread over Remus' back again making him shiver with delight.

Harry pressed his lips against Remus' shoulder and whispered something against it slowly. Remus shuddered and Harry couldn't help the hopeful smile that spread through his whole body. He repeated this action all across his shoulders then down his spine to the small of his back He did it again for good measure, and when he was done he exhaled again his breath tickling the hairs on the back of Remus' neck. He climbed off Remus again. Remus got up slowly this time, stretching again. When he was done he turned to Harry gawking humorously so.

"What was _that?" _Harry blushed bright red and smiled weakly. He vaguely resembled a child that had gotten caught doing something naughty.

"It was nothing Remy."

"Harry you have to tell me, I have never felt this good."

"I honestly didn't think it would work." Harry was stammering through his blush.

"Why not, why would it not work? It's a spell right? You have to tell me what it is; it could help werewolves everywhere after their full moons"

Harry shook his head. "It's a special spell; it only works between certain people."

Remus looked slightly irritated. "Harry stop being so cryptic, just tell me what it was." Harry looked ashamed to Remus' surprise.

He looked away from Remus. "It's an enhanced old remedy spell." Harry said with a sigh. He looked down at the old but soft bed covers. "You remember when you were really little and your mum would kiss your scratches and bruises or whatever else, and they would actually feel better?" Remus just nodded. "It's just like that, but an actual spell for it, you just whisper 'I love you' against the hurting area. But there's a catch, both people have to love each other." Harry started twiddling his fingers.

Remus looked excited but noticed that Harry was not sharing his enjoyment and became confused. "I don't think I fully understand. Why are you so upset? You've single handedly made me feel ten years younger!"

Harry shook his head, mostly for himself. "The problem is Remus, that for a second I let myself think that the reason it worked was because you loved me the way I love you. I love you more than just as friends, and I thought… maybe it was the same for you, but that's crazy."

Remus looked completely stunned. "Wait… what! You… you _love _me?"

Harry cleared his throat slowly rising from the bed and making his way toward the bedroom door. Remus could practically feel the nervousness rolling off Harry as he turned back to Remus in the doorway. "Of course I love you Remy, how could I not? You're brilliant, and smart, witty, and charming. You took care of me, and made me happy when everyone else had given up on me. You're so much more then I could ever hope to have." He turned away as if to leave but looked back over his shoulder. Remus was just standing there, looking at him with glazed eyes.

Harry shook his head in a defeated way. "I've always loved you and I'm sorry for this Remy, you must think I'm such a child." He looked away from Remus but didn't move yet. "I won't come back unless you call me." Harry mumbled towards the wood floor. With that he walked out of the doorway and down the hall.

Remus just stood there starring at Harry as he had said his peace, listing to every word but not really hearing anything after his explanation of love. But when Harry suddenly disappeared from sight he snapped back to the present and bolted after Harry.

"Harry wait!" He ran after him, Harry hadn't made it very far; he was still in the hallway his legs would not move, they were as reluctant as he was to leave the comfort of that house.

Harry stopped at the sound of Remus' voice. "What Remy, I-" Before Harry could finish Remus had him pinned against the hallway wall with their lips melded together like two puzzle pieces. Their lips' connecting in what Harry felt was ungodly. They finally pulled apart minutes later for breath. Harry blinked up at Remus with huge sparkling emerald eyes. "Remy, I don't understand."

Remus looked amused. "This is me calling for you to come back." Harry still looked confused. "Harry, love, how could I not return your feelings?" Harry bit his lip and looked like he was going to cry with happiness. "Everything you said I was, all those reasons you think there are to love me? There are at least twice those many for you!" Harry was trying hard not to cry from happiness.

"Thank you Remy."

"What are you thanking _me _for?" Remus tilted his head to the side like a puppy. Harry was sure it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"For loving someone like me Remus, I was such a mess."

Remus shook his head amusedly at Harry. "I should be thanking you; you're the one who loves a werewolf after all." Harry smiled at Remus and kissed him again still smiling.

When they broke apart again Harry asked, "When did you say Teddy would be home?" Remus gave a knowing smirk at Harry.

"Tomorrow evening."

Harry gave Remus a seductive smile. "I think I can be finished with you by then." Remus had a feral smirk on his face and gave a husky growl making Harry shiver. "Merlin that's sexy."

Remus grabbed Harry around the waist and carried back to his bedroom kicking the door closed behind them.


End file.
